Dear Sweet Jesus
by organic haircoat
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel decieved sam and Dean. But obviously it was for love. Otherwise the humans would have perished in the apocalypse and as royal princes of hell Castiel and Gabriel can do what ever they want.
1. Chapter 1

This series is a birthday present for my lovely MishaMigo2013 happy birthday my tumblr-family-friend-group-thing

!~~ ~~!~~

Dean leaned over the bar to whisper in Castiel's ear. "Looks like my brother has got himself nicely set up for the night, so why don't we head back to the apartment?"

Castiel turned around and looked over at Sam seeing that his brother Gabriel was working his magic on the younger Winchester brother. He took the beer away from Dean before he became too intoxicated to hold a reasonable conversation. "I'm not too sure about that idea. My older brother may not be the most responsible person to trust a younger sibling with."

Groaning at the oblivious nature of his boyfriend Dean barely managed to resist slamming his head against the bar table. "Well there are certain fun things that we could be doing in our apartment that I don't want Sammy around to join in with."

"I don't think I understand what you mean. Surely if we're playing those game videos again it would be highly entertaining for you to have the brother. Is it more interesting for humans to play game videos when both parties are on equal playing ground?" Castiel's eyes turned to Dean and he took the beer away from him again. "I think this drink has intoxicated you."

"Why." Dean muttered as many curses under his breath as he could. Why did Castiel always have to be so innocent and oblivious? Sometimes it would just be really nice if he could be the one to initiate things, however today was not that day and so once again he would have to spell things out to his boyfriend. He took in a deep breath and pleaded quietly "dear sweet Jesus just let Castiel know I want to screw his brains out for once." He hadn't so much as touched Castiel and the whole situation was frustrating him. Every other partner that he'd ever had he'd never cared so much for and yet when he finally found someone that he actually loved there was no intimacy for months. Castiel barely even let Dean kiss his cheek content that calling each other boyfriend was enough for a grown up relationship. Dean never wanted to push him any further, but sometimes, sometimes he just wished that Cas would spread his legs and just let him…'_dirty thoughts dean dirty thoughts_.'

"I have to go." Dean sat back up. "Yes! You're agreeing- hey wait!" Dean slid off the stool and chased after Castiel but he lost him somewhere in the crowd. "Dammit how am I supposed to find him back at the apartment if he's just gone and disappeared like that?"

"He won't be coming back for a little bit, Dean, why don't you come and sit with us." Gabriel placed a firm hand on his shoulder and steered him all the way back to the table and pushed him into a seat telling Sam to keep him there while he bought another round of drinks.

Sam kicked Dean's shin under the table when he sat down. "What Sam?" Dean rubbed his leg and glared at his younger brother.

Sam leant forward brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Well I don't know if you noticed _big brother_ but Gabriel and I were kind of in a thing and now you're here. It's the first sin of cock blocking, _thou shalt not intercept thy brother's date._"

Dean glared at Sam. "I didn't exactly choose to come over here. That date of yours practically manhandled me to the table."

"Still you must have said something really bad to make Cas run off like that. Gabe practically shot out of his seat." Sam leant forward trying to hear Dean over the loud noise of the club.

Dean threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't even know. One minute he's talking about video games – he said game videos again by the way – then he jumps up and leaves. I swear to god I just want to…" He let his forehead slam against the table. "What did I say?"

Sam awkwardly patted his brother's shoulder. "Something you will regret in the morning undoubtedly. Go back to your apartment and take a shower, you smell worse than when you came." Dean shot him a glare but stood up and left the bar.

He walked out to the parking lot where his impala sat. "Well how's my baby?" Dean ran his hands over the bonnet and grinned at it for a little bit. "Jesus you're almost as sexy as Castiel." He patted the bonnet one more time before sliding into the front seat and driving back to his apartment.

He sighed when he saw that no one else was there and didn't bother to shower or change before he fell on top of his bed exhausted with worry about Castiel.

It felt like barely a minute since Dean fell asleep on the bed but now he was dressed and standing in an empty, concrete room. He turned round and around looking at the walls, "oh Christ. Sammy! Sammy?"

"Dean…where am I." He looked over at the corner of a room to find his brother pinned to the corner of a room. A large iron spike through the centre of his forehead, his clothes ripped and bloodied with a weird demon symbol cut into his chest. "Dean, why did you do this?" Sammy looked up at him with huge eyes and looked almost betrayed.

"Do…this? What do you mean? Just don't move I'll fix you up promise." He frantically searched around the room for some sort of help but he could see nothing.

"No please, please don't. Dean please not again. I don't know if you're real or not, but don't hurt me anymore. I can't take it." Sam's voice rasped with desperation. Dean's eyes closed for just a brief moment as he turned around slowly. "I didn't hurt you Sammy." But as he looked at Sam he suddenly saw his own name scratched into his younger brother's neck.

"What kind of supernatural bullshit is this?" Sammy curled up hearing the anger in Dean's voice. "Don't be mad, don't be mad, don't be mad, please don't be mad." Dean watched in horror as his brother curled in on himself, trying so hard to protect himself from his brother.

"What have I done, Lord what have I done!" He ran his hands through his hair and to his horror it ran through smoothly like he had gel on his hands. He brought them in front of his face.

Huge rivulets of deep red blood stained his hands and now his hair. He gagged and mumbled over and over. "Castiel, please come. Castiel, please I don't know what I've done. Oh lord Castiel! Castiel! No please Castiel I didn't…" Something soft brushed his cheek and looked up, there was nothing there. He covered his eyes, but the blood got through his eyelids and made them burn. "Castiel! Castiel! Castiel! I need you! Castiel please, please come save me. Dear sweet Jesus Christ, Lord Almighty, please, please I need you angels. Please oh my God."

Strong, invisible hands took his own. He felt the soft feathers brushing his hands again and when he looked up the blood was gone. He took deep fast breaths, "Castiel, Castiel is that you? I can't see you." 

"Shh, Dean it's alright, there's no need to call for my father." Dean frowned and shifted his shoulders a little. There was something covering them…a sheet? No… it was feathers. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Sammy…I hurt him. I hurt my baby brother." There was a gentle hand rubbing his back like it was trying to soothe him.

"It was a hallucination caused by your mind that played upon negative emotions and fears. I believe that local folklore calls then nightmares." Dean had never rolled over so quickly. "Castiel?"

Castiel smiled when Dean rolled over. "Yes, I came when you called for me. It appears you were screaming while you slept." Dean went to climb out of the bed but was stopped by a weird furry wall. "What is that?"

Instantly Castiel had his hands in his hair again, stroking it softly to call him. "Shh, it's just my wings."

"What." Dean shook Castiel's hands out of his hair. "Oh God, please don't tell me a demon has fallen in love with me." Castiel frowned. "Why would you ask my father that?"

Dean turned his head and stared at Castiel's confused face and swore loudly. "Holy fucking Jesus Christ what the-mm!" A large hand clamped down over Dean's mouth. "I don't think I like you talking to my brother either."

Everything started to click into place for Dean, the weird name, strange disappearances and coincidences. He yanked away Castiel's hand. "You're an angel!?"

"Yes and I would thankyou to stop asking my father to let you screw me. He had a talk with me about it. Gabriel heard the whole thing and now Michael thinks it would only be appropriate if you court me in the traditional angel way."

"Which is?"

"Killing a demon of strength equal to your love and presenting it at the banquet." Castiel's wings snuggled closer around Dean and he tried not to mind the feeling of being trapped. "Wonderful, so when's the ball."

"Two hundred and sixteen years from now, not long." Castiel hummed and started stroking Dean's hair again fascinated by his lovers changing emotions.

"Cas I'm not even going to live half that long. Maybe a quarter if I'm lucky, but considering my field of work, probably not." Suddenly Castiel's wings crushed Dean flat against the angel's chest. Dean struggled for a bit before giving in deciding that angel hugs were nice anyway. He nuzzled into Castiel's chest, his mind falling into a peaceful mind numbing sleep while Castiel stayed awake all night, watching over his human lover diligently.

AN: I hoped you liked it Mishamigo – this is my first supernatural fic and I'm glad it's for my tumblr-family-group-thing. Xx Happy Birthday love Misha's lil'haircoats family. :D ((I chose a name!))


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _And the second instalment of the series for MishaMigo – enjoy this one too darling, happy second day of your birthday. This is just a continuation of the previous chapter, just a bit of a conversation and maybe a hint towards a plot if anyone likes it xx Organic Hair coat._

_!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~!_

Dean stared at Castiel trying to get rid of the red colouring on his cheeks so that he didn't look so girly and surprised. He pulled a biscuit off of the table and crammed it into his mouth, munching on it a bit before speaking, "so you mean to tell me that every time I use the word God your father decides to listen in?" Bits of crumbs flew out of his mouth as he spoke and he swallowed quickly so he could grab another cookie. "You made good cookies Cas."

Castiel smiled in thanks leaving them all for Dean to eat as he tried to worm in the more serious part of the conversation. He was relieved that Dean was starting to get the idea about not using his Father's name in vain; it was getting awkward dealing with all of those sex talks from his older brothers and even his father once or twice. "Yes every time, he keeps a close eye on me because I'm the youngest of all the arch angels."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my god that is so embarrassing…" He paused realising what he'd just said and then slapped his forehead in disbelief, "Jesus Christ this thing is just so bloody hard. I mean…aw freaking hell. –Does Satan hear that too?" He looked at Castiel a little fearful of what the answer might be but the calm angel just shrugged.

"I don't really know, Father doesn't really approve of me talking to my brother too much, he's what you humans call a black sheep. But I remember he always seemed to be interested in listening in on the mortals when I was younger, it doesn't seem unlikely he would jump in if he got the chance."

Dean's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Your brother… of course he's your brother. Holy hell that's just plain obvious, what?" He looked at Castiel again who was choking on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken.

The angel looked awkward, "I believe that my father thinks that those two words together are inappropriate for someone who is courting an angel."

Dean glared at Castiel. "Well maybe your father should keep to his own conversations. There's nothing interesting for him to be listening in on anyway. Hey Cas what about when we…you know." He gestured around helplessly not wanting to say the actual words encase the big man really was listening in.

"Make love? That is a sacred act in heaven one which has never occurred between an angel and a human before." Castiel looked straight at Dean as if he wasn't talking about stripping naked and letting his father watch. "Although I would very much like to consummate our love should you find it agreeable?" He hummed a little as he realised that he was directing the conversation exactly where he wanted it to go.

Dean looked at Castiel. "Look I really…I really…" He groaned the right words never seemed to come out when he wanted them. He looked at Castiel helplessly hoping that he would understand what he meant to say anyway.

"Love me? There's no point in hiding that, I'm an angel Dean I know all the writs of the fates. I've read this story before." He looked at him with big sad eyes. "Fates can always be changed Dean. They're never set in stone."

Dean set down his fifth biscuit in exchange for the pie that Castiel finally decided to cut up for him. "You've ready everything that is meant to happen?"

"I studied them with my brother Metatron. He was always fond of the writs, fascinated by how they could change. Sometimes it is sad though, when people walk past their first intended. Others make the wrong decisions too some make ones that were never intended. I suppose that is why my father always enjoyed giving humans free will so that the fates never could be set in stone. It would be so depressing for some." He handed Dean a plate trying desperately to save the cream carpet of the hotel from the chocolate moose filling of the pie.

Dean took the plate and dropped another piece of pie onto it before he leant over his coffee cup and relished the warm steam over his skin. "Okay, so ignoring that fact that your father has practically already written us together what is it that you want me to do?"

Castiel held up his hand. "I think you have misunderstood me. My father has seen the fates write out our love many times. But each time it ends a little differently. It all changes in one moment…" He looked at Dean almost like he was hoping he would ask him to continue and Dean couldn't deny him.

"What moment?" He crammed another bite of pie into his mouth. "This is good pie." The filling caught in the corners of his mouth and Castiel wiped it away for him gently. "The one where you answer whether you could leave behind this earth and everything you love for me."

Dean raised an eyebrow and tried not to be embarrassed by the gesture from Castiel. "Like my younger brother? I can't leave Sammy I have to look after him. He needs me."

Castiel held up his hand. "I am aware of the strength of blood bonds that you humans have. I also understand the conditioning that these past few years have given you. I respect the strength of your love and Gabriel does also. I cannot promise you that he will be there, but Gabriel has love for your brother also. Should the writs be happy he shall also find place at the side of my brother."

Dean leant back, thinking. "What else would I give up Castiel? Would it be my humanity, my free will if I'm not myself how will I know that I truly love you? What if I forget who I am and am never the same again, what would we do then? Or….you could grow bored with me."

He opened his mouth to openly reject Castiel's offer when the angel pressed soft fingers against his lips. "Please trust me Dean. You'd become a spirit yes, but a holy one. You would become an entity holy enough to lay with an angel. Your destiny would be permanently entwined with mine. It is a promise much stronger than marriage and there will be no death to part it. Each of us would be giving ourselves over to the other. Please Dean, the angels are not allowed to beg mortals to join them, as I said this is so rare. But you are the Winchesters after all. Rarity like these events seems to only occur amongst your kind….please Dean would you let me beg you?" He looked up at Dean with wide eyes only slightly watery with hopeful tears.

Dean crossed the carpet so that he could sit next to Castiel and stroke the wings he had grown so fond of. "You'd be asking me to lose everything I'd ever known and loved for you."

Castiel's whole body seemed to droop at the rejection Dean could almost sense his wings sagging with regret. "I knew that I shouldn't have asked you or talked with mortals. Father did always warn us angels can be hurt."

Dean watched him and then cleared his throat. "You didn't let me finish. You'd be asking me to lose everything I love, which would be hard. But at the same time I'm not leaving my brother in danger and I don't think I could let you leave my life either. You don't have to beg me Castiel. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you…I don't think I could have taken your rejection very well." Dean spotted something flicker in Castiel's eyes but it was hidden again before he could really register anything.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: whoops, this turned…interesting. Um, so…warning for a bit of rough treatment and kind of dub con, there's no sex but there's kissing and shoving. So…yes I'm sorry.

~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~

Dean pulled Sam to the side. "Sam, have you noticed anything strange lately?" He grabbed his brother tightly and spoke quietly so that the angels wouldn't listen in.

"We hunt demons for a living I think you're going to have to define strange a little better." Sam brushed his brother's hands off and sat him down on the wooden chair in their flat.

Dean looked over his shoulder to check that Castiel wasn't there. "Strange as in lover boy not acting the way he should." He checked of Sam's shoulder just encase one of them was hiding behind the huge moose.

There was a moment of silence before Sam leant forward, "Dean exactly how many beers have you had tonight?"

"No, I haven't drunk anything. Do you know what I woke up like this morning?"

"Nope and I really don't want to."

"I woke up naked, on top of the sheets with Castiel drawing weird symbols on my stomach." He lifted his shirt to show Sam what he had drawn on him. "He wouldn't let me wash them off and when I freaked out and yelled at him he just locked me in the room until I agreed to stop yelling and come here."

"First off, why were you sleeping Naked on top of the bed…actually don't answer that." He held up his finger to continue onto his second point but Dean interrupted him. "That's the point! I didn't, I fell asleep, without Castiel in my bed, fully sober, fully dressed, fully covered by nice and warm bed sheets. Then I woke up without clothes or sheets."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "are you really sure you want to discuss this with me."

"Oh for the love of pie this isn't sex Sam. Castiel was doing something and I don't know what it was. You're the geek, tell me what these mean." He lifted his shirt again letting his brother get a good look at them.

Sam leant forward and ran a finger over a few of them. "I don't know them…I recognise some pieces but they just don't fit very well together. Even then, they'd have to be bonded by an agreement from you."

Dean dropped his shirt and gave his brother the best frustrated face he could muster, "just tell me what you understand."

"I understand just a few words; _possession and compliance when taken by oath."_

"What the hell is that some kind of marriage ritual?" Dean groaned and kicked Sam in the shins when he started flicking through books. "Don't do the geeky researching thing my boyfriend just locked me in my bedroom after drawing a freaky oath all over me. I need you to go get me pie and a beer."

Sam barely spared him a glance. "Gabriel he gave me a similar thing, see this?" He held out his wrist where a silver band was clasped around it. "I researched it, thought the same as you. That it had to be some kind of weird angel endearment, but twice, that's never a good sign." He bit the top of his thumb in worry. "We should have done more research Dad would be so pissed."

Scoffing Dean started to try and scrub the marks off. "I think pissed would be an understatement. He'd yell at you…beat the crap out of me. You're my little brother I shouldn't have let you get involved. Take that bloody bracelet off, the longer you have it on the more edgy it makes me."

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist, "don't take it off."

"And why the hell should I not?" Dean glared at Sam but didn't struggle.

"Because, I took this off once when I went swimming. I left it on the bench I've never seen Gabriel so furious. His wings actually showed and they were so huge, they just completely covered me and I was just so terrified he was going too…"

"Going to what Sammy?" Both Dean and Sam jumped up when they heard Gabriel. Dean grabbed John's diary and clutched it tightly.

"What have you humans been…Dean." Castiel's eyes narrowed and he crossed the room quickly lifting up Dean's shirt and looking at the red scratch marks that covered the blue symbols. "Why were you scratching this? I want them on you."

Dean pushed Castiel off him. "Cas, what the hell is wrong with you. Yeah I think it's sexy when you're like…" he head his brother clear his throat and he gave him a sheepish grin. "Anyways, what are they for."

Gabriel tilted up his chin slightly, looking straight at Sam. He looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat. "Alright Castiel, I will have compliance from mine if you break him. So you can use him." He pulled Sam down forcing his tongue into Sam's mouth and kissing him hard.

Dean stepped forward to stop the kiss. It looked too rough for Sam to enjoy it but Castiel pushed him down into the chair, holding him there while Gabriel let go of Sam. He flinched in and cried out when Gabriel pushed Sam to the floor and kicked him in the ribs. "Don't fight me Sam, remember that." He turned and left the room and Dean scrambled to get to his brother.

Castiel stopped him with a knife against his neck. Dean breathed fast and sat back down with his hands above his head warily. "Castiel what are you doing?"

"What is that human song Dean? The one you like to listen to when you remember John?" Castiel turned the knife around and around twisting it on the tip of his finger, but it never drew blood.

"Hallelujah."

"Sing it for me. I want to hear." Castiel ran a hand over the back of Dean's neck watching the goose bumps rise as his human reacted. "Sing for me." He squeezed the neck more forcefully.

"I've heard there was a secret cord, that David played and it pleased the lord. But you don't really care for music do you?" Dean started out slowly his eyes fixed on Sammy as blood tears fell from his eyes. "Please Cas, whatever we did – I." Castiel waved his hand and Sammy curled up grabbing his gut in pain. "Keep singing Dean, I want to hear more."

"It goes like this the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall the major lift the baffled king composing hallelujah." He swallowed thickly sweat thinly beading his forehead as he watched his brother whimper.

Castiel drew his fingers across Dean's lips lifting his chin and pressing a firm kiss to the pink skin. Sammy screamed loudly when Dean pulled back trying to get away from him. Castiel's hand was almost clenched, "his relation means much to you Dean. I know this and don't think I won't hurt him. Now come, behave or my brother may not spare you." He dug a fingernail in the soft skin of Dean's throat and waited until he started singing again before he released.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight over threw you." His breathing increased and he drew in a deep heavy breath but Castiel covered his mouth. "That's all I need to hear."

Dean looked up at Castiel expecting the bright blue eyes but all he saw were harsh black ones. "Cas…Cas I know that not you in there."

"Shh, Dean we have a profound bond remember? You know this is the real me, you knew it since that night. You saw something." The angel tied Dean's hands behind his chair while he was still thinking and duct taped his feet to the legs. "Look at Sammy Dean. Gabriel wanted to play with him, but he said I could kill him if I needed to. See I'm the one that calls all hell to earth, Gabriel has the trumpet but I bring the demons." He stroked Dean's cheek, making little figure eights on the soft skin.

"Do I have to kill him Dean?"

There was a vigorous shake of his head and Castiel smiled. "So you will behave?" Dean nipped at Castiel's fingers managing to rip off the skin with the force of the bite. Castiel looked at it uninterestedly before slamming the heel of his palm into Dean's nose. "Behave Dean." He clenched his fist and Sam straightened out completely, his whole body going rigid and white with pain.

"No, no, please no. Cas, Cas I'm sorry. Please, Sammy, Sammy buddy, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't." Dean struggled hard against the ropes that Castiel had tied him up with. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his nose and it reminded him that they'd been betrayed.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay. I can stop hurting him for the right answer to my question Dean. Will you behave?" Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, dropping a soft kiss on the sweaty forehead.

"Yes. Yes I will. Just please; please don't hurt him no more. I'll take any pain I swear." Dean hung his head and cried while he begged. "Please, please. Dear sweet God, don't let my brother hurt no more. Oh please God, please. Please." 

"My father won't listen any more. You stopped praying to him when I told you he was listening in. He used to regularly check up on the Winchester but slowly, the wrath of his youngest child covered up the trace of his favourite doll. Now you're my favourite." He licked away the blood that was pooling across Dean's top lip. "I'm bored of playing with your brother now. I'll let Gabriel clean him up, what do you think. Of course you agree with me, because that's what you said wasn't it? You'd behave and take _any_ pain. Well how about being mine, belonging to the bringer of hell and the only human pet to survive by the side of a black-winged angel? You can watch me burn everything you love until the only thing left is me." Castiel pressed small kisses down Dean's neck leaving blood marks on the dirty skin and staining it.

Dean couldn't speak; his eyes were trained on Sammy. Castiel licked a long stripe up Dean's neck. "I hope you're ready to be leashed against my side when I burn down your world."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam groaned and let his head rest against the concrete. "What the hell was that? I feel like I've been run over by a- Gabriel?" The angel was standing over him looking grim as he watched Sam moving.

"Hello Sam. You did sleep for a long time. I wasn't aware that humans were capable of sleeping for so long." He looked almost human with such a confused face.

Sam sat up slowly and pressed a hand to his head where he could feel the beginnings of a headache. "Yeah well you know. How long was I asleep for?"

"I am unaware of the human measurement." Gabriel continued to watch Sam. "I wish to speak with you."

"Yeah, so do I. Why did you let Castiel beat me up?"

"It was necessary. You're less aggressive when you're injured. I prefer you that way." Gabriel helped Sam to stand on his own two feet. Sam frowned and looked at him. "Gabriel, you're an angel of the lord right? Aren't you one of the good guys?"

Gabriel stiffened and held his fistful of Sam's shirt tighter. "That is not important. Do not ask questions that I do not wish to answer."

Sam growled and tugged his shirt out of Gabriel's grip. "Where is my brother?"

"I believe he is with Castiel." Gabriel sighed and disappeared before Sam could demand to see him. When Gabriel left Sam slid down to the floor and held his head in his hands. "What the hell have we done? Everything was so happy and simple but now it is getting complicated."

!~~!~~!

Gabriel stood in the doorway of the lavish library of their housing. "Sam is wishing to see Dean Castiel." His brother sat in the comfy seat, lounging casually over the library chairs while he read. Castiel's face hardened as he heard Sam's request. "Dean is still too defiant. I do not wish for them to conspire together."

"Yes my brother. I do understand your hesitance, but we do not want to break them." Gabriel moved into the room and sat down next to his brother. "Where is Dean?"

"My rooms. He is still asleep." Castiel turned the page of his book not bothering to look at his brother. He appeared to be almost bored as Gabriel fought to receive his attention.

"How would you know if he woke up?" Gabriel leant closer watching his brother closely for a reaction.

Castiel snorted. "I know Dean like the back of my hand. I will – there we are." He smiled and rose from his chair. "I will speak with you soon brother. But I must talk with him now before he manages to hurt himself. You really should keep a watch on Sam, humans have a habit of hurting themselves."

Gabriel nodded. "Sam is intelligent I doubt he would hurt himself. The bond prevents it and I'm sure he is aware of the type of bond he has entered into by now."

"I strongly doubt that brother. My acting was impeccable, Dean would be willing to trust me again and believe I was that of the lord should I require it." He smirked, "I guess it's lucky that he has such a pretty face. Otherwise I'd have to throw him back down to the torture chambers, just for being so trusting." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Gabriel behind.

He sat there for moment thinking about what had just been said. After a minute he stood up and left the library himself returning back to Sam.

!~~!~~

Castiel listened to Dean cursing and screaming. It was so rich to hear Dean's despair. It wasn't the shallow entertainment that he felt from torturing the strange souls of the chambers. It was too different…almost lovely. Eventually he heard Dean tire out and slide down to sit on the floor. "Dean. Stay sitting on the floor." He opened the door. "You have worn yourself out." He sighed and crouched down next to him. "Look what you did." He held up Dean's bloody and bruised fists.

Dean pulled his hand back and curled his legs back into his chest. "Leave me alone. I don't know what you want."

"I'm just keeping you safe Dean. It's my job as the new prince of hell to keep the human that I like safe." He smiled before kissing Dean's cheek. "Your brother is also safe. So you have no need to worry. Yet I am not convinced of your obedience to me. Until then you shall not be able to see him but you may have the assurance that should he continue to co-operate, he is safe."

"My brother, show me my brother you - !" His sentence was cut off as Castiel slapped him in the face. "Shut up. Do not make demands of me Dean. I can become bored of you and leave you in the world. Would you like to suffer back in hell?"

"No, no. Cas, Cas." He grabbed Castiel's shirt tightly and was comforted by the stable feel of the material in his hand.

Castiel sat down and drew Dean into his arms. He released his grace to allow the worst memories of hell to surface in Dean's mind. From the tortured whimpers he guessed that they were terrifying him again. He stroked Dean's soft hair again. "See what happens when you challenge me? You should really stop that. I could be so much nicer to you, provide you with the paradise that you want. If you'd only let me." His voice got softer and softer as he spoke to Dean.

"I…I-I don't want…I…It's…" He kept muttering partial sentences and not finishing them. He was still just clutching onto Castiel's shirt.

"Well. Is that the famous Dean Winchester? Huh, I thought he was a strong human." Crowley peered over at Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes and tugged Dean away from Crowley.

"He is. I just have to remind him why he must obey me."

"Ah, ever the prince of hell." Crowley eyed Dean one last time before he turned and left the room. "Just wanted to let you know, I'm destroying New York if you wanted anything."

"I've got all I wanted – oh but do keep a decent burger joint open." Castiel waved his hand.

"There's one in Minnesota?" Crowley stuck his head back through the door.

Castiel growled at him. "I didn't like that one!"

"Whatever…did you want the car?"

Dean seemed to snap out of his reverie hearing the vague reference to his baby. "You have my baby?"

The two other people in the room paid him no mind. "Maybe. Just keep it safe for now I'll think about it."

"Oh no. You're giving me my baby. You're not putting your filthy demon hands on my impala!" Dean struggled to get out of Castiel's grasp.

"You know he did lock me in that trunk."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It's your fault for not breaking out of it, now go." He continued holding onto Dean ignoring the struggles that his new human pet was putting against him.

Finally they were left alone in the room again and Dean stopped struggling against Castiel. "You're bringing about the apocalypse?"

"Well technically it won't happen until I turn the lakes to blood and Gabriel blows his horn. But yes, Lucifer and Crowley are playing burn-the-town."

"Are you making a joke out of this? Do you think that this is funny?" Castiel eyed Dean warningly and he quietened down. "Sorry Cas…"

Castiel lifted up Dean's shirt and traced the tattoos that he had painted there two days ago. "This one is a possession seal. It marks you as mine so no other demon can hurt you. This one is a tracer so you can't do anything without my knowing and the final one here…" Castiel ran his fingers over it. "It shows the love I have for you. Never, ever remove them or let anyone else take them off. Otherwise I will have to punish you and you may not survive the punishment."

Dean swallowed thickly, the way that Castiel was acting was so gentle, yet it terrified him. He wasn't sure if he was under constant threat or with just a harsh consequence hanging above his head. Neither option was pretty in any case.

"I will allow you to see your brother. That much is guaranteed but only if you can obey my rules." Dean nodded he'd do anything for his brother.

"You will come back to me when I call you, you will not conspire with your brother against me or hell and you will wear this, at all times." He pulled out a dainty looking necklace.

"What exactly does that thing do?" Dean eyed it worriedly but put a hand out to take it.

"Ensure that you cannot touch any items that relate to hunting." He looked away. Dean did not need to know that the necklace had another feature. Not yet anyway.

_An: There you go. Getting deeper and deeper. Probably will end up as something dumb and happy though. I'm a pathetic author like that. Legit, just read my fics you'll be puking rainbows by the time you finish the summary ha. _


	5. Chapter 5

The court of Demons was as boring as ever. They sat and discussed things over and over. It was particularly delightful form of hell, for those who preferred to make fast paced decisions and lots of physical activity. Castiel leant over the banister and smirked as he spotted several do-good angels caught up in the crowd.

"_Dean Winchester should not be allowed to reside with the Prince of Hell."_

"_The Winchesters themselves are a legacy. We should keep them all safe!" _

"_We cannot keep ourselves safe."_

"_That is enough we have discussed this for four hours now let us change topic."_

"_No. We must continue until we have made a decision."_

"_Dean Winchester was meant to stop the apocalypse!" _

"_No he was not!" _

Castiel sniggered and threw the wrapper from his burger into the crowd and walked off. It never ceased to entertain him that they thought their decisions would affect anything. It was always Lucifer and Crowley who got to have all of the fun around here. He never even got to make decisions. He was just the baby of the family. He pouted for a minute but then remembered that they'd given him unlimited access to Dean Winchester. There was nothing else he really cared about anyway.

He walked into his chambers and smiled when he saw Dean wandering about. The hunter looked to be on edge and Castiel watched him move for a moment. Dean was hunched over and up on his toes Castiel realised that Dean was waiting to be attacked. That was a natural reaction he supposed, Dean was captured in hell after all.

Castiel appeared behind Dean and placed a single hand on his shoulder. Dean jumped and swung his hand around to lash out at whatever was behind him. His hand went straight through Castiel.

"What?" Dean threw a punch at Castiel completely confused by how his hand had gone through Castiel's usually solid form. Castiel grabbed Dean by the wrist harshly. "Never try to hit me or I will punish you." His eyes were hard and narrowed.

Dean swallowed heavily and tried to tug his hand back. "Let me go Cas. We need to talk about this."

Castiel drew himself up to his full height. "You will not give me orders nor will you resist mine. You are under heavy restrictions here and I have a council _full_ of demons waiting to torture you." He waited until he saw Dean shudder before continuing. "But I won't let them as long as you keep me happy which you are Dean. You are making me a very, very happy angel."

"Why do I feel like one of your burgers?" Dean tried to look unimpressed and intimidating.

"I don't think of you like a burger because you seem to make me feel happier for longer." Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into his arms. "I like this very much. It would make me upset if I had to hand you over to anyone else."

Dean shook, he was terrified. "Where is Sam? Where's Sammy! Have you left my brother to be tortured? Please Castiel please oh dear sweet Jesus please. Please, let me take his place. He doesn't need those memories. Please!" He slipped from Castiel's grasp and crashed onto his knees. His whole body slumped against Castiel's legs as he lost the strength to hold himself up. "I can't do that to Sammy. He's my baby brother. Just a kid. Baby. Kid. Can't let him…no. Please. Even Lilith. I'd take torture from her for him. Please Cas No." Dean's sentences were disjointed and weird and Castiel could feel the fear radiating off him.

"Do not panic Dean. He is with my brother Gabriel. You may see him if you wish." He didn't know what made him do it. His heart made that weird happy thumping again when the fear stopped coming from Dean. He crouched down so that he was eye level with Dean. Dean looked broken…Castiel did not like Dean looking broken as much as he thought he would. He kissed Dean's forehead gently. Gently he lifted Dean back up onto his feet and brushed him down.

Dean looked lost like he was stuck in his memories of hell. Castiel led him to a chair and pushed him down on it. "There, sit." He left the room to get Gabriel.

Gabriel's rooms were a short walk away and he opened them without bothering to speak to the servant on the door. "Gabriel. Dean is ready to see Sam."

Gabriel nodded. "I shall wake him then."

Castiel followed Gabriel into the room and saw Sam asleep on top of the sheets. He watched as Gabriel leant over and shook Sam gently. "I know that you are tired but you told me that you wanted to see your brother. Come, I can take you to him now."

Sam was up and off the bed in an instant. Castiel nodded and reappeared back in his own rooms wishing to skip the walk because it took too long. Dean was still sitting where he left him but he had goose bumps all over his bare arms. Castiel frowned upon seeing them, "is this room not warm enough for you?"

Dean didn't respond to him and only wrapped his arms around himself tighter, staring at the ground as he did. Castiel turned to a servant, "get me one of those jackets for him…a nice one. A navy one, I like him when he wears navy." The servant bowed and left.

Gabriel turned up not long after Castiel had sent the servant angel on a mission for a jacket. Sam ran straight to his brother. "Dean!"

"Sammy? Sammy have they hurt you?" Dean placed both of his hands on Sam's shoulder to get a better look at his baby brother. He dropped his voice so that Castiel and Gabriel would have trouble discerning what they were saying. "Dammit, we're getting out of here if that's the last thing I do."

The two of them checked over their shoulders to look at Gabriel and Castiel before Sam whispered back. "I don't think that's possible Dean. Gabriel has explained things to me. Even if we did get away, there's nowhere to go. All the humans left are under strict watch by the demons. The earth is pretty much ransacked and compared to what happened to the rest of the human race…we're having it pretty easy." Sam winced when Dean gripped him harder.

"Bullshit!" Dean stopped looking desperate and began to look angrier. Sam pushed Dean back down and hissed at him to be quiet. Ignoring his little brother's desperation Dean continued. "We never have things easy. Never do we get the best option. We hunt things, save people, the family business but we do not get the easy shift. Don't you remember what Dad said? We can't give up Sam it's our job. We can fix this sure it'll take a bit of time but man up and help me." Dean stood up looking prepared to fight his way out of there tooth and nail. But again Sam pushed him back down. "Will you just listen to me?"

Dean folded his arms. "Go ahead."

"We were both dating princes of hell Dean." Sam sat down next to Dean now that he knew he wasn't going to start throwing punches anytime soon.

"Yeah thanks, I've figured that out sometime in the past...wait what they were princes?" Dean's eyebrows shot up and his head immediately went into his hands. "We screwed up big time."

"Are, they are princes and now we're their consorts." Sam watched as his brother continued to moan but he knew that he had to fill Dean in on everything. It didn't matter that it was all bad news Dean had to know before he tried to fight Castiel and do something stupid. "They own the world now Dean. Our lives depend on them, everything we need and want, they're in control of it. I know that's hard for you but maybe it's not a bad thing. We're in a position here to help with executive decision. A trusted consort has a lot of power."

Dean shook his head and clenched his jaw. "I'm not becoming Castiel's bed warmer."

"They'll take care of us Dean and I don't know about you but I'm not keen on ending up at the receiving end of some more hell torture." Sam looked straight at Dean and the two of them didn't know what to do for a moment. Dean felt fear for both himself and Sam and he knew that he couldn't risk putting his brother back in hell.

"Alright. But just for you Sam and one opportunity and we're gone. Ya'hear me?"

"Dean." Castiel held a jacket out. "You still have the goose bumps on your skin. Come here." Sam nudged Dean off the bench hoping that he would just obey for now. Dean got off the chair and glared at Sam before walking to Castiel. "Thanks Cas." He held his hand out for his jacket but Castiel pulled it back. "I will put it on you."

"Honestly just give me the – fine. Whatever." He dropped his hand and let Castiel slip it up his arms and onto his shoulders.

"I am pleased Dean you are not fighting me as much now. I can only hope that more visits with your brother will improve your behaviour." Castiel zipped up the jacket and stepped back to admire it. "It looks good on you. But are you warm enough? I do not wish to see you sick."

"Yeah it's fine." Dean mumbled and looked at the ground. It didn't feel right to be submitting to this so quickly. He still wanted to fight.

"I spent many months studying you Dean. You are still cold. I will have the temperature risen for you."

"Thanks."

Castiel nodded and pressed his lips firmly against Dean's lips. "It's because I want you Dean Winchester." Then he left the room.


End file.
